


Angry luigi and cherry save earth

by Scrappymaster



Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brother Feels, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When begmax a intergalatic villan comes to destory earth Angry luigi and alem tuber must team up with cherry and attuics to stop the unstopabble





	Angry luigi and cherry save earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



> This is not cannon I asked perkygoth14 but Got no response so I asked Attuics1325 and he said yes

Oh yeah 6 year old angry Luigi said and ran around a snowy city

angry Luigi zipped through street after street .

Too bad I have to go to a orphanage today angry Luigi said and soon ran home

Hey angry Luigi Katie said standing on the front door I got you a gift

It was a bracelet

So we'll always remember each other Katie said

I got you a gift angry Luigi said and took out a skateboard.

Cool Katie said

Well see ya angry Luigi said and entered a car

Angry Luigi woke up

Gaah Angry Luigi said phew I'm okay

Let's do this angry Luigi said

A minute later

Angry Luigi and alem tuber was playing brawlhalla. and angry Luigi was winning

A bullet hit the tv

Robot ninjas came through the windows

Are you kidding me alem tuber said as Angry Luigi ran off into his room and looked up and smirked

Some robot ninjas came in then angry Luigi who was on the ceiling shot crystals at them and dived and kicked them and then ducked under one of them and uppercuted him then took out a hammer and hammered one of them then kicked a thrid one

Meanwhile alem tuber was punching and kicking away at the robot ninjas

No one destroys my tv alem said and uppercuted one then shot a few energy blasts

Meanwhile angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at a couple of robots and adjusted the ommitrix and saw a new alien

Sweet mother of mayhem what is that angry Luigi said and hit the ommitrix

Angry Luigi's body faded into clouds

Angry Luigi's body spins around and the ommitrix symbol was in the middle

Cool cloud o mac said I'll name it cloud o mac

Cloud o mac shot rain at the robots

Then thunder

Cool cloud o mac said and timed out

Angry Luigi ran out off the room and grabbed alem tuber and ran out of the house

Meanwhile

Looks like those two left windy said

They won't survive but now that they're out of the way we can finally capture attuics fudo begmax said

Ha ha ha ha ha oh what's this goldshooter you found cherry butler excellent job send her location right away we got talking to do

Cherry woke up and had a task of moving the lawn with out attuics help

Okay cherry you can do this cherry thought after a cheeseysnack break

Ok who's the strongest person on earth angry Luigi said standing in a forest

Me alem said

No angry Luigi said attuics fudo we need his help

Why alem asked

Because he and his friends have a lot of experience

Meanwhile

Attuics and patch was at phineas and freb' s house

Ring ring ring

Perry and patch went over to the water hose and pressed a button causing the water to make a hole in the ground and went under

So what to do phineas said and saw cute cats on tv

Fern I know what we're going to today phineas said

Ha I love it when you say that attuics said .

Meanwhile

We're going to be very quiet so no one sees us angry Luigi said and took out a vanish cap

Angry Luigi wore it and his body was gone

See ya at the swamp angry Luigi said and dashed off

Wow show off alem said and used instant transmission

Angry Luigi and alem tuber arrived at a fimilar swamp in Greendale

A girl was using magic to fold her cholthes and do her homework her name was emila

There was a knock

Come in emila said

Emila angry Luigi said and hugged her it's been a while

Emila smiled and hugged back

Oh it's me grumpy pants emila said with a smirk

Oh you'll will be the grumpy one if you continue to push my buttons alem said

So what do you need emila said

We need to find attuics and cherry angry Luigi said

Meanwhile

Cherry barely started moving the lawn while listening to Michael Jackson.

A blade stabbed the phone .

Hello cherry bulter begmax said .

Hi cherry said and looked away

Have you seen attuics fudo because if you do then tell me or else I will have your head for lunch .

He's right there cherry said

Begmax looked back and saw nothing

Begmax turned to see cherry running

I must admit I desevered that one begmax said ninja bots destroy the girl .

The robots flew after cherry who began to run really fast

Oh come on where's attuics where you need him cherry said and stepped on a skateboard which was on. A hill

You've got to be kidding me cherry said as she was skating down

Meanwhile

Get me a alligator's tail first emila said

Okay angry Luigi said and ran out side

Angry Luigi took out a frog suit

green rubber went on angry Luigi's arm and. then on his legs then frog eyes appeared on top of angry Luigi's head

Angry Luigi came out layer wrestling a alligator

Alem just looked on

Angry Luigi was about to cut off the tail but the alligator avoided it and bit angry Luigi

Ow angry Luigi said as a energy disk cut the tail

Alem smirked you can't do anything by your self can You?

Angry Luigi sighed sadly

Oh leave him alone alem tuber emila said and made a portal .

Come on guys emila said .

Angry Luigi emila and alem tuber stepped through the portal

Phineas and ferb was making a big robotic yarn ball

Hey phineas what ya doing Isabella said then saw the portal that is like the greatest thing you've ever made

They didn't make it attuics said

No way your attuics fudo angry Luigi said and ran around the yard with super speed then fainted

Emila made a spell for water to appear and splash on angry Luigi

So why are you here attuics asked

It's begmax angry Luigi said he wants your power and revenge on me

Not good attuics said then used a spell to summon his truck

May we phineas said before attuics nodded

Hm so when do we fight begmax alem asked as emila glared at him

Meanwhile

Perry and patch arrived at Doofenshmirtz' s house

Behold my wolfinator Doofenshmirtz said as he pressed a button

Say inator one more time patch growed

What you don't like my wolfinator Doofenshmirtz asked as patch and Perry taclked him down and beat him up

CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!Doofenshmirtz shouted as the beam destroyed the yarn ball

Where did the beam come from alem asked as everyone else shrugged

Behold the machine car phineas said as he displayed cool gadgets and weapons

Cool car kid for a pack of losers the robot ninjas said

Ok get in the truck attuics said

Phineas and freb what is going on Candace asked het in no time to explain phineas said and grabbed his sister's arm

Finally a big adventure with two iconic duos angry Luigi said and jumped in

Alem went in

Crud the trucks stuck attuics said

I'll get us out phineas said as freb pressed a button causing hands to free the truck as it drove off into the distance

Or freb could save us phineas said

What is going on Candice asked again

Robots are trying to get to attuics angry Luigi said

Why me attuics asked is begmax back

Yep alem said he wants your powers

Sorry forgot attuics said

Some more drones came around

Freb pressed a button missiles tried to hit the ninjas but the ninjas were too fast

We'll distract them angry Luigi said

Finally I've waited so long alem said and jumped out and started punching ninjas

alem kicked one in the gut then punched one in the face and then teleported and slammed a third one to the road

Angry Luigi smirked and ran towards the battle scene

hang on bro angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Angry Luigi put his thumb in his mouth and puffed himself like a ballon and grew claws and a yellow shell

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth.

Cannonbolt turned the ommitrix dial and grows shoulder pads then amour on his chest and then more amour

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. The yellow plating on the back of his hands is now covered by larger green and black plating with white edges, resembling a stylized turtle shell. His shoulders have grey plating with two lines, one glowing green and one black running below. The inner side of his arms as well as his claws have been left exposed. His head has been heavily reinforced by yellow segmented plating, with white, eyebrow-shaped plating covering his forehead and more white plating covering his mouth, leaving only his green eyes exposed. His torso is covered by yellow plating segmented by three thick black lines and two grey metal tubes connect from his midsection to his back. His thighs have grey armor, whereas his knees, shins and toes are reinforced with white plating. Grey plating runs down his spine ending in a formationresembling a short tail.

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt wears the Omni-Kix symbol on his chest.

Cannonbolt rolled into the rest of the ninjas and then crushed them

Cannonbolt rolled after the truck

Meanwhile cherry finally fell off the hill and used a spell to summon a shield when the ninjas shot eyebeam at her

I'm unstoppable cherry said and stuck out her tongue at the ninjas and ran away

BUMP

Cherry ran face first into a truck

Hiya cherry phineas said

Oh hey guys cherry said as a arm picked her up and placed her on a seat

Are we forgetting something emila asked

Nope alem said as the truck drove angry Luigi rushed after it

You've got to be kidding me angry Luigi said looking at the robots

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

fire went on angry luigi's skin as his shirt turned white and his hat turned white as well same for the shoes .

Angry Luigi shot fire balls at the ninjas who dodged angry Luigi used crystals to impale them then shot a fire blast

No time to waste angry Luigi said and used fire to boost himself up and land in the back of the truck

A tank was soon following our heroes

I'll stop it angry Luigi said and shot a big fire blast at the tank doing absolutely nothing

Angry Luigi was sent to his normal form

my turn alem tuber said and shot ki blasts at it but it was useless as it did no damage

Perry and patch was just heading home when they saw the attack and landed on the tank

Perry took out a data file and put it in the war tank

What was that patch asked

Best you don't know Perry chartered as the duo jumped of and phineas caught them

Oh my gosh patch pongo this just got better angry Luigi said as patch looked at attuics

He's a big fan of us attuics said

so you guys been on any adventures phineas asked

a couple angry Luigi said beat bowser helped the Mario bros saved the princess

we also kicked a lava monsters ass alem said

Jason and I ended up in the little red riding hood as well angry Luigi said

that's nice attuics said we've been on a lot of adventures .

we helped Pinocchio become a real boy then we got ommitrices alem said

cool patch said

I guess we have a in common angry Luigi said I used to be a orphan

no way cherry said

it's true angry Luigi said alem Chrissy a friend of mine and I was orphans heck I met my little bro for the first time .

attuics and I were orphans as well every one made fun of us by we had each other and that was all that mattered

aww that's sweet emila said

I still don't know what really happened to dad cadence said

I guess I should tell you guys phineas said

dad and mom didn't get along so well phineas said so they decided to divorceand coincidentally ferb and brigettes parents devoiced too phineas said that's all I really know.

this is going to long alem said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

green metal liquid went on alem tuber

Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. His body is made up of billions of small cell-like creatures called nanites.

upgrade merged with the car and drove faster.

cool patch said

are you sure this is safe cadence asked

are you sure you can go a day without trying to bust phineas and freb you snitch .

Soon the group arrived at a city and alem tuber timed out

Hm is this the area attuics asked

Yep angry Luigi said delta should be around here somewhere

Then we should split up alem said and dashed off

Come back angry Luigi said and ran off after him

Come on guys cherry said and went inside a restaurant with the others following

I'm just going to get a manicure Candace said

Suit your self phineas said and walked with attuics

I'll try and follow angry Luigi emila said.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was walking

Hello angry Luigi the gold shooter said standing next to the masked shadow and a guy in sliver amour

Call me Scott the guy in sliver amour said

I don't know who you are but y'all are going down one by one let's a go angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Blue electricity went on angry Luigi's body then some rocks came on him

Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractable spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders.

Shock Rock wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The gold shooter but shock rock made a plasma shield and defected it

then the gold shooter tried to kick shock rock but shock rock dodged and threw a plasma boomerang at the golden shooter

The gold shooter jumped over but shock rock shot a plasma blast at the gun making it explode knocking out the gold shooter

Angry Luigi timed out as the masked shadow shot a dark blast

Angry Luigi rose up crystals to deflect it and tapped the ommitrix gently

Angry Luigi's skin turned red as he grew two extra arm's and then they got muscular angry Luigi had four eyes

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, anda smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair.

Four arm's turned the ommitrix dial

Omni-Kix Four Arms is covered from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards.

Omni-Kix Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Four arm's punched the masked shadow who shot some shock waves but four arm's blocked them and then shot a rocket fist at the masked shadow who jumped over and kicked four arm's but four arm's grabbed his legs and threw him to a pole and then punched him with two fists

Angry Luigi timed out

Meanwhile

Cherry connected to the internet and ate a couple of mozzarella sticks

Cherry took one and ate it

cheesy cherry said

Looks like one of angry Luigi's friends Chrissy used to work for begmax but left for unknown reasons cherry said as a man came with their pizza

Look phineas said looking at the tv

Angry Luigi and Scott was having a staredown

Come on patch attuics said and ran out the restaurant as patch followed

Perry decided to stay to protect his family

Angry Luigi and Scott collied fists before Scott shot purple fire beams at angry Luigi who used crystal beams to block it

Angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at Scott who shot a green blaze fire blast to hit angry Luigi sending him to the ground wounded

Angry Luigi ate a mushroom and healed as Scott jumped on a blinding and left

Angry Luigi used his speed run up the walls to follow Scott and tried to jump and kick Scott who simply ducked and tried to punch angry Luigi who jumped and hammered Scott then shot crystals at him then a massive thunder blast sending Scott to the ground

Angry Luigi got shot by the gold shooter who was standing next to the masked shadow

Time to perish Scott said before attuics kicked Scott and patch bit the golden shooter

The masked shadow tried to punch attuics but attuics dived out of the way and tried to sweep kick the masked shadow who jumped over

Attuics got up and tried to punch the masked shadow but he caught the fist and tried to punch attuics but attuics kicked him in the jaw as the masked shadow lost his mask

Forte attuics asked why

I wanted to take the ommitrix from angry Luigi cause I thought he did not desevered it forte explained any way we have to leave forte said and left with Scott and and the gold shooter

Meanwhile cherry phineas freb and Perry walked out of the restaurant saving attuics and patch some leftovers when a shadow flashes by

Perry followed it

Come on phineas said as the walked into a alleyway as the shadow jumped behind them .

Who are you phineas said

Promise not to turn me in

Um yes cherry stammered

The shadow removed her hoodie

It was delta

Come delta said and led them to a house it was a simple house

Oh your back a girl with a red heart t shirt said she had 3 pigtails her name was Chrissy

Yeah and I found these four

Perry stayed alert

Meanwhile emila was walking around until she bumped into Candace

Watch where your going Candace said

Sorry emila asked

That's okay I wonder where phineas and freb are Candace asked

Angry Luigi attuics and patch met up with them

Hey guys I just remembered where delta lives come on angry Luigi said and walked with the others

Meanwhile so got any internet cherry asked eating a sandwich

Yeah delta said but we only use it when we're not in danger

Oh come on cherry said as phineas and freb constructed a telescope

any way why did you work for begmax phineas asked

he's my so called father Chrissy explained I'm not 100% sure though but I have my supsion about it I left him because he only cared about my power not me .

we care delta said and hugged Chrissy.

There was a knock

I'll get it Chrissy said and opened the door it was angry Luigi and the others

What took you so long cherry asked

I fought forte attuics said

No way cherry said

I nearly beat him before that golden shooter arrived angry Luigi said

Oh hey angry Luigi what do you want

Um let's see begmax is back angry Luigi said

Ok but we need to think of a plan Chrissy said

Why does the clusterfields hate you guys phineas asked

They were our foster parents angry Luigi said

Origin story Chrissy said

Flash back

Chrissy angry Luigi and alem tuber and other 6 year old kids was having dinner

Alem tuber spit a meatball at Mrs clusterfields dress

My new dress she shouted madly and stromed off

Run angry Luigi said and grabbed his brother and ran into a small room with four bunk beds

Angry Luigi and alem tuber packed up and jumped in a small blue tube

The duo landed in a dark basement

There was footsteps heard

Angry Luigi and alem tuber ran down some stairs into a garage

But the exit was locked

Going somewhere boys Mr Custerfield said and smirked as he stretched his arms and grabbed the boys

Let go angry Luigi said as green volts came out of his body and some zapped the clusterfields

Alem tuber kicked Mr Custerfield then slapped Mrs clusterfields face

Run alem said and punched the door down

The boys ran out then the house exploded

Bro you okay alem asked

Yeah angry Luigi said

5 years later

He went this way angry Luigi said and them and Bill chased a golden shooter who shot goop bombs on the road as the trio jumped over

Angry Luigi took out a green shell and kicked it tripping the golden shooter

Alem teleported and kicked the golden shooter in the face sending him to a house

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

Angry Luigi's shirt was white so was his hat and his shoes turned red

Angry Luigi shot a fire blast and alem shot a garlick gun as the golden shooter shot a golden blast resulting in a beam struggle

Alem went super Sayian and the bros won

The gold shooter got up

Alem tried to punch him as the golden shooter moved left then ducked from alem tuber' s kick then tried to punch alem tuber who just blocked but the golden shooter kicked him in the gut then angry Luigi shot a fire ball at the golden shooter who dodged and shot a golden blast hitting angry Luigi sending him to normal

Bill ran toward but the gold shooter slapped Bill

How dare you! Angry Luigi shouted as his eyes turned dark and he had a dark aura

Angry Luigi dashed and started punching the golden shooter as he kicked him up and hammered him down

Flashback end

Yep sad story angry Luigi said

How are we going to beat begmax cherry asked

With some help goku said standing next to alem tuber beat note and vegeta

so it's operation divide and conquer eh angry Luigi said holding a walkie talkie

in the snow standing next to alem tuber beat note delta and Chrissy

yep we attack from two sides and we eventually meet up cherry said and smirked I'm awesome

ok let's do this angry Luigi said and took out a cape feather and went cape angry Luigi and flew up towards the ship

They're here head grinned

oh boy revenge will be ours soon Mrs clusterfield said

Meanwhile attuics cherry goku vegeta phineas freb candace emila patch and Perry teleported inside

now let's be quiet attuics said

good morning agent p Mr monogram said as Perry turned his watch off and grinned sheepishly

well well well windy said with speeyquick aquashooter fire fighter and shocko and glacier

it's over for you boys windy said as vegeta kicked him in the gut and started punching him

let's see how you do against the Prince of all sayains me vegeta said as windy shot a gust of wind and kicked vegeta

not bad you managed to land a blow on me vegeta said and teleported behind him and kicked him in the back and then uppercuted him then slammed him down

say your prayers vegeta said and charged up a ball of blue energy

big bang attack vegeta said and shot windy.

goku dashed towards shocko who shot a thunder blast at goku who used afterimage

yes shocko said

goku dashed over and punched him in the face and then kicked shocko and used a shockwave

shocko landed and tried to punch goku who would keep on dodging

shocko shot a couple of thunder balls at goku

goku used instant transmission and appeared behind shocko

ka me ha me ha goku said shooting it at shocko killing him

emila used a spell to slow speeyquick down and then tripped him

speeyquick got up then emila used a spell to summon a baseball and whack him out of the ship

Perry ran and dodged the fire balls that fire fighter shot at him

Meanwhile patch was dodging ice balls

ha you can't hit me patch said as he looked to see his tail was frozen

glacier shot a ice blast at patch freezing him

patch broke out due to godlike power

patch and Perry started beating their opponents up

attuics was beating up aquashooter and grabbed him and threw him to glacier and fire fighter

let's move cherry said

angry Luigi flew up and shot a thunder ball to a missle then grabbed another missleand threw it to third one.

alem tuber was deflecting laser beams and then he started shooting ki blasts.

beat and note jumped up and used energy disks to cut the missle launchers

alright angry Luigi said before cannons started to load

not good note said

I got a idea Chrissy said and active her ommitrix to big chill and slammed her hand on the ommitrix

Chrissy grew wings and blue claws

Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving her the appearance of a phantom. she has a black body with cyan patches on her arms, shoulders, legs, the back of her wings, and the back of her neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

On her torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach.

On her face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots.

The top of her head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over her scalp. she has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

big chill hit the ommitrix symbol

her blue hood and body turned red

Ultimate Big Chill looks mostly the same as her devolved counterpart except her skin is recolored red, her wings and antennae have a flame design, and she had crests over her eyes with the same design. Similar to Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill can make herwings and antennae fold into a cloak.

Ultimate Big Chill wears the evolvedUltimatrixsymbol on her chest.

big chill flew into the ship

delta blasted some drones

let's go beat said

right note and flew off

big chill flew into begmax's room and timed out

father you can't do this Chrissy said

I've already started begmax said

Chrissy shot a plasma blast at begmax

your going to regret that begmax said

Meanwhile angry Luigi and the others was running

a fist nearly hit angry Luigi but angry luigi jumped over

Mr Custerfield stretched out his other hand and nearly hit angry Luigi again as angry Luigi grabbed that fist and started spinning causing begmax to get sent flying then beat kicked him in the face

Meanwhile note shot a few ki blast but Mrs clusterfield grabbed her and threw her to the wall then delta spin dashed Mrs clusterfield in the gut

delta jumped back

choas spear delta cried and shot four energy spears at Mrs clusterfield.

alem dashed and started punching Mr Custerfield and kicked him in the face and grabbed his arms and stepped on them

Meanwhile attuics goku and vegeta arrived to see Chrissy on the ground and begmax standing

so your begmax goku said with a smirk

why are you doing this attuics asked

for power and respect begmax explained as a kid a lot of people bullied me and never remembered me so I decided to make a spaceship and fly then started to drain people's powers and even adopted Chrissy for help then I came back to earth to drain you attuics

but what happened attuics asked

angry Luigi and alem tuber interputted my plans begmax said now it's your time to lose you power

vegeta and goku transformed super sayain

hey vegeta it's my turn goku said

no it's mine vegeta said

no mine goku said

no way I'm the Prince vegeta said

I'm the guy who always saves earth goku said

your just a idiot vegeta said

at least I'm not moody all the time goku said

attuics lunged for begmax and tried to punch him but begmax dodged and tried to punch attuics but attuics dived out of the way and kicked begmax then started punching him begmax grabbed attuics fist and blasted attuics away

goku dashed over and tried to punch begmax but begmax grabbed goku and kicked him in the gut vegeta teleported behind begmax said tried to blindside him but begmax teleported behind vegeta

garick flash begmax said shooting a purple energy blast at vegeta sending him flying

this does not look good cherry said

ya think phineas said .

Meanwhile alem tuber was punching and kicking Mr Custerfield in the face

Mr clusterfield sprayed pepper in alem tubers eyes then formed his hand into a hammer and whacked vegeta

beat kicked Mr clusterfield

angry Luigi ran to the control room

wait up cherry said and put in the password

thanks angry Luigi said

no problem by the way what are you planning cherry asked.

to take away begmax's power angry Luigi said as his cape power ran out

as man angry Luigi said and sped inside the room

Meanwhile delta kicked Mrs clusterfield to a table and dropeblowed her threw the table

epic phineas said

Meanwhile attuics and begmax was suddenly fighting in space as begmax shot a comet bomb toward attuics who dodged barely and then begmax kicked him down then attuics tried to punch begmax but accidently hit vegeta as begmax kicked him

goku transformed into super sayain blue and punched begmax as head blocked and then the two was having a fierce battle

Meanwhile

Mo was watching tv and saw attuics and goku fighting begmax

go attuics Mo cheered

Meanwhile delta

got up then Mrs clusterfield grabbed her tail and swung her to alem tuber who kicked delta to the roof

then me clusterfield powered up and punched alem tuber and then kicked him away

ok beat it's just us note said as the kids went super sayain blue

yeah beat said

Meanwhile there was a bunch of drones

really angry Luigi said and shot a thunder blast at all of them shutting them down

looks like they got discharged cherry said as angry Luigi laughed

at least someone appreciates my jokes cherry said come on we have to help attuics

right angry Luigi said

the two saw laser beams

a new alien appears on the ommitrix

go for it cherry said as angry Luigi activates it .

purple mud went on angry Luigi's arms and legs then angry Luigi grew whiskers

woah I'm sludge hammer sludgehammer said

really cherry said

got any better name sludge hammer asked

sludge shifter cherry said

that sounds better sludge shifter said and slid through the laser beams and shut it off

nice job cherry said as angry Luigi timed out .

Meanwhile goku and vegeta shot a final kamehameha to begmax who slapped it away and impaled the two off them with energy blades

no attuics said lying on the ground goku cherry phineas freb Perry patch Mo and the others attuics said and started to tear drop

so touching not really begmax said as a shadow got larger and attuics got up with sliver eyes

no begmax said and tried to hit attuics but attuics was too fast and punched begmax to a meteor

begmax got up and the two started fighting

Meanwhile beat kicked Mr clusterfield and then jumped up and shot a few ki blast to him then punched him in the face

delta dashed and punched Mrs clusterfield so hard she lost all her teeth

alem tuber went super Sayian 2 and blasted Mr Custerfield and eventually Mrs clusterfield

delta kicked alem tuber out of the ship

Meanwhile attuics was beating up begmax when his power ran out

no attuics said as begmax kicked him to the ship

attuics phineas and freb said

no patch said as begmax looked at the control room

delta ran and shot four energy spears at at begmax but begmax took them like nothing and grabbed delta and blasted her

alem tuber went super sayain blue then begmax kicked him in the nuts

why alem screamed reverting to his normal form

Meanwhile angry Luigi was hacking in to the machine

begmax was flying towards them

BEGMAX cherry screamed

I got this angry Luigi said and wore a metal cap

metal gear went on angry Luigi's body then then his arm and legs

angry Luigi and begmax collied fists

the metal broke

shoot angry Luigi said as begmax threw him across the floor and kicked him out of the control room and stepped on his spine

MOMMA angry Luigi screamed

your going to pay your what you did to me begmax said as emila used a spell as wires tied begmax and shocked him

really begmax said and got him self free

Meanwhile

Jason was eating popcorn while sitting next to Bill

at least that's not me Bill said

jason gives bill a wedgie

sorry man you ranright for that jason said .

please attuics phineas said get up

i can't win attuics said he's too powerful

attuics we've been through a lot cherry said and you've always found a way to save the day and now just because this guy who is just more deadly than expected comes you want to give up unacceptable because i believe in you we all do cherry said

thanks cherry now can you play ice cap zone music cause i have a plan attuics said

that's my pal patch smirked

angry luigi was thrown to a wall and begmax kicked him and then grabbed him and pressed a button

the door of the ship opened and begmax dropped angry luigi

so long begmax said as attuics jumped over begmax riding a snowboard

attuics stuck out his tongue at begmax

how dare you begmax called out and dashed after him

angry Luigi got up in the snow saw a avalanche and then looked at the people

they'll get hurt I have to do something angry Luigi said as the ommitrix recharged

come on ommitrix angry Luigi said and hit it softly

fire rose around angry Luigi as molten rocks went on his body then broke so he would have molten hands and feet.

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

heatblast turned the ommitrix dial again and grows shoulder pads then a arm cannon

Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

Omni-Kix Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol

ommi kix heatblast turned the dial again and goes ommi naut

Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a spacearmor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

TheOmnitrixis located on his chest.

heatblast shot a fire blast to the snow but the snow burying heatblast and moved on

come on begmax attuics said and dud a few tricks

cherry relaxed as she knew attuics was going to win

Meanwhile alem tuber adjusted the ommitrix and transformed into upchuck

look emila said you have to eat the machine please for your brother

ok upchuck said and ate it

now spit it at begmax phineas said as upchuck did so

Meanwhile attuics was dodging ki blasts

when a big green ball hit begmax and exploded

begmax lost his power

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no begmax said before getting hit by a plasma blast by Chrissy

stay down Chrissy said

attuics used a spell to stop the snow

thanks for your help heatblast said and timed out

I don't do this often but wanna have a sleepover cherry said

sure attuics said can I bring a few friends

sure cherry said

no way really angry Luigi said

sure cherry said that's what friends are for right?

yeah angry Luigi said

I'm happy for you Chrissy said catch you at the sleepover

ok angry Luigi said

I gotta go emila said it was fun

ok attuics said

that was awesome phineas said as Perry sighed in relief

the gang was having the sleepover at cherry's house and it was loaded with snacks

I challege you to a arm wrestling contest delta declared to attuics

ok attuics said

the two had a arm wrestling contest

and attuics barely won

we're here lionel said and we brought popcorn

no way angry luigi said I'm a big fan of all five of you this is a dream come true angry Luigi sniffed a tear

well it's nice too meet you Lionel said

soon the gang had a pillow fight drell was hitting cherry

ow ow ow cherry cried

angry Luigi and Chrissy was hitting Jason

this is for not helping Chrissy said

oh come on Jason said

attuics and delta was having a epic clash when darla whacked delta

hey no fair delta said

Lionel and Thor was going at it as well

I told you to be ready for the pillow fight of your life Thor said

Lionel ran circles around Thor and whacked his head

Mo was chasing Bill

I said I didn't want to be a part of this bill said as water was sprayed on the group

ha Jack laughed

got em alem said

did you see the look on their faces Reilly said

I know Alex said as they suddenly gulped

alem and his friends got kicked out

afterwards

angry Luigi was on the roof

blue fairy I want to thank you for everything you sent me on a adventure which tested my powers and got me a ommitrix then I got to meet delta and then the toon force thanks blue fairy angry Luigi said

movie is about to start patch said

angry Luigi dashed inside with his super speed

forte starred at them from the shadows

mortals forte said

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat this is not cannon


End file.
